1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for drawing air and dust from an enclosed room to an external environment. More particularly, the invention relates to an exhaust system composed of an exhaust fan with an exhaust boot secured thereto, the exhaust fan and exhaust boot being secured within a window opening via a support assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As those working within the construction industry will readily acknowledge providing for the exhaust of rooms in which construction work is taking place can be difficult given the variable sizes of the windows within the room and the framework surrounding the windows. The present invention provides a portable exhaust system allowing for use in conjunction with various window openings and in conjunction with various framework that might be surrounding a window.